Don't Go Near Her
by gooddame
Summary: Set at Rebekah's engagement party to Matt her best friend Caroline meets her older brother Klaus who she's supposed to avoid. Klaus in turn is supposed to stay away but can't help himself even though he likes being alone. "So you're the one my sister's been hiding from me," Klaus said making the blonde in front snooping through his book collection turn around. One-shot maybe 2.
1. Chapter 1 Who Are You?

_**Happy Reading!**_

* * *

"So you're the one my sister's been hiding from me," Klaus said making the blonde in front snooping through his book collection turn around to face him. She looked up with a blush and a sheepish smile on her lips at being caught his sister was right to hide her for whatever reason, she was an enticing creature.

"It would seem so, I'm Caroline and I'm guessing by the dimples you're Klaus." Her eyes narrowed as she lowered her head and her voice, "I'm supposed to be avoiding you." she says removing her right hand from the shelf behind her to extend her hand he shook it a moment later.

"That ought to be difficult, in my house, in my private study and in my personal space." Klaus replied huskily smirking as she continued avoiding looking in his eyes. "Where is my sister?" he asked casually stepping in closer to her until she backed up against the shelf that lined the wall with books.

"Rebekah, um that's a good question. I stopped following her around in the middle of the tour to look at you. Uh your collection, it's impressive." Caroline said trying to step around him and his remarkable body making the mistake of looking up into his eyes as she answered him.

He felt caught in her stare in the way her eyebrows moved up at the sight of his face, a small smile played on his own knowing he was affecting her the way she was him. Who was this stimulating woman making him feel like she was reaching into his body and ripping everything apart? He felt almost giddy.

She felt light-headed yet even as she wanted to look away and make her escape she couldn't, something about this man wouldn't let her. "I can't breathe," she finally murmured embarrassed at the first words from her mouth no matter how claustrophobic she was she shouldn't have said that. "I mean, I have to go," Caroline clarified quickly breaking eye contact with him all at once trying to shift from the place he had put them in.

She grazed his side a mistake she wouldn't make again as it felt like with timber met a spark as the study door swung open. "Oh Caroline you had better not still be in here I just saw my brother's car in the drive," Bekah cut off spotting them as they quickly put some distance between one another.

"Nik, not her." she cried stepping forward and grabbing Caroline by the arm taking her out of the room. Caroline meekly smiled at him as she whizzed by him her dress catching air at the rate Rebekah had her walking. He waved at her a smirk on his lips as he leaned against his desk listening to the door slam shut courtesy of his baby sister.

* * *

"Rebekah relax he was just saying 'Hi'! Not taking me against the book shelf," Caroline huffed pulling her arm out of her best friends grasp as they made it into the backyard where the early stages of Rebekah's engagement party were on display.

"That's just it Caroline, he was sinking his claws in you. I love my brother, truly but you and him. It would be" Rebekah tells her friend frowning when Caroline flinched at her words. "He's just on a different path, he's just –Ugh I'm not explain it right." Rebekah groans frustrated with her loss of words.

"I get Rebekah, It's your day, we were just saying "Hi' and now we can go on living our lives ignoring each other." Caroline replies hurt but adamant about avoiding all men as she vowed earlier that month and so far so good too bad Klaus had to walk into his office right then and wreck her plans.

"It's just that Tyler just left you three months ago, you're still fragile even if you should have dumped him six months ago." Rebekah says returning to her ice queen glory making Caroline roll her eyes knowing better than to look offended. Rebekah just wants everyone to find the perfect person like she did with Matt.

"How about we stop talking about me and focus on you. Which is what today is about," Caroline guaranteed her holding her friends' shoulders. "Alright then?" After they agree Rebekah's tantrum is forgotten and they discuss the night's events with more detail probably driving Rebekah's wedding planner mad.

Throughout the process Caroline feels like she's being watched and she knows by whom, looking up into the second floor window. There he is not even bothering to hide behind the white curtains she smiles despite herself up at him he smiles back making her face heat up. "I'm just gonna go get ready since you seem to have everything in order here," Caroline says hugging Rebekah who agrees.

* * *

She makes her way up the stairs passing the now ajar door to his study careful not to look inside directly she discreetly uses her peripherals disappointed when she notices the room is empty. She shrugs walking the rest of the hall to her temporary room opening the door.

Caroline begins to hum her favorite tune under her breath removing the clip in her hair undoing her half up do flipping her hair slightly. She looks up her eyes widening in surprise. Klaus is in her room.

"I hope you don't mind, I invited myself into your room." Klaus practically purrs his voice thick as he begins to stand up from her bed walking over to her as she leaned against her door.

"It's your house after all." Caroline murmurs her breath quickening with each step he took towards her, "Is there something you need from me?" she asks him her hands clenching her skirt.

"I just saw you on your way up and wanted to offer my assistance on anything you might need during your stay here." he said his hands in his pockets his nerves practically shot. Klaus knew he was taking a big chance being in her room especially if she ran and told his sister.

"Thank you. Really but I'm a big girl and I can take care of myself," she retorted confused on whether he was using an innuendo or not. She could be so clueless at the worst times. "If you'll excuse me I have to change."

"Before that though, can you do something for me," he asks taking one hand out and rubbing his chin as if in thought. She nods for him to continue and he smiles, "Hold still for me." Klaus begins pulling her into his arms before she can protest then he kisses her.

Caroline's eyes shoot open as his lips touch hers gently savoring even but the kiss is over before she has time to respond. She moves to the side her hand holding the vanity for support her eyes locked with his searching ones.

He steps back, "Hmm just as I thought." Klaus opens the door walking out without an explanation over why he has just done that. His lips burn at the thought of doing it again as he shuts her door though among other places no less.

Caroline stands up straight looking at her reflection, "Did that just happen?" she wonders to herself her fingers touching her lips hesitantly. It was all so fast it might have just been in her head if his lingering scent didn't fill her room.

She sighed discontentedly at the predicament he's just put her in. She cannot tell Rebekah about this and she has no one else to tell. "I'm in trouble," she realizes but she's not sure with who Klaus or his sister. She walks over to her bed tossing herself on top of it she smiled so hard her face hurt.

* * *

"You should keep away from her, don't want to get too congenial in front of Rebekah," Elijah warns handing him a glass as Klaus enters the living hall.

He takes his drink smirking, "I don't know what you mean brother," Elijah rolls his eyes a new habit he's picked up from his girlfriend. "Caroline is just a guest, she'll be gone next week."

"How did you know I was speaking of her then?" Elijah interjects ever the all-knowing making Klaus chuckle darkly. "Rebekah will not have you ruining her friendship over some fling Niklaus."

"I was just offering my help Elijah." Klaus replies annoyed "Why does everyone assume the worst of my intentions?" he asks even though he knows.

"Because you can't help yourself," Kol answers entering the room from the foyer where he's just come through, "Now where is the lovely girl? Oh yes and Rebekah." Elijah shakes his younger brother's hand smiling.

"Caroline is upstairs not to be bothered," Elijah tells him while Kol gets a pat on the back from Klaus in greeting. "Klaus however wants to ignore the rules his sister has set in place. Rebekah is out back."

"You see Elijah this is why you and I never got along, you play by the rules." Kol replies walking towards the stairs, "Caroline!" he shouts up laughing.

Klaus takes a step forward to stop him from making an ass of himself before Elijah places a hand on his chest stopping him he groans, "Kol take another step and I'll tear out your liver." Klaus advises him menacingly.

Kol freezes, "I see my big brother has dibs, no matter. I see a pretty brunette coming our way, Bonnie Darling how have you been?" Kol asks faking genuine interest. Bonnie being used to it rolls her eyes at him walking in the other direction after her.

Elijah now knows more than ever he is right this Klaus is different, he's never done that before for a woman he's just met. "Niklaus, this girl is not for you," Elijah pressed on pursing his lips.

"I don't want to hear it, there is nothing going on between Caroline and I, additionally I am in a very fulfilling relationship with work which I should be finishing instead of being here." Klaus rebuked walking past his older brother whom he respected more than any man in the world. But sometimes he just didn't know when to not but in.

"She wouldn't want a man with baggage, so all of you can just stop already." Klaus silences them just as Rebekah walks into the room he points at her, "Especially you, one email, text or phone call was enough." Rebekah pouts literally pouts like a child denied dessert after eating their veggies.

Klaus continues, "There was no need to go over this for months, if you didn't want her staying here you should have spent this money better." He gestures to the backyard covered in flowers and chairs. "Besides you all know I don't want another woman in my life."

"I just don't want either of you playing games or any of us walking into a room and spending the rest of our lives fighting off a disturbing image." Rebekah interrupts him, "Plus she is one of my closest friends, I don't want to lose her." Growing up Bekah used her attitude to hide the fact that her brothers always scared away someone she might actually get along with.

She was lonely unable to trust other women with her brothers after Tatia, Haley and so many other conquests and friendships torn apart. It was only until a few years ago when she moved out on her own that things really started going her way in the friendship department.

It all happened when she knocked on her neighbor's door finding Matt, and Stefan on the other side holding a water gun. Caroline shot him from behind but he ducked and wet Rebekah instead they were friends once she finished yelling at them. Matt ran towards her with a towel in hand lucky too considering she was now marrying him and best friends with the other two.

Elijah reprimands Klaus from behind him placing a hand on his shoulder squeezing lightly Klaus giving him a side glance, "I mean it. You have a habit of treating woman like a finished art work tossing them to the side when you want to start something new."

He watched as Klaus stepped away in silence. "Unless you plan on hanging her like a portrait an idealizing her from afar which isn't a better option," Kol adds to his brothers comment in a moment of seriousness.

The siblings all look at him stunned into silence at his words he shrugs at them half-heartedly knowing better than most the heart ache Klaus went through with his relationship leading him to act almost as promiscuous as him.

"Just stay away from her unless you want to actually be with her," Rebekah spoke caving to the fact that if anything happened this weekend she would have no control over it. "Your art won't keep you warm at night forever anyways Niklaus," she said walking out of the room leaving the conversation.

* * *

Rebekah appeared on Caroline's right in the middle of a dull discussion she had found herself in with one of the groomsmen. Caroline happy she was being saved looked up excusing herself from the man, "What's up Bekah?" the blonde beamed enthusiastically at having something to do.

"I need to talk to you about my brother, come with me please." Rebekah asks her seriously catching the glint in her best friend's eye at the mention of Klaus. "I want to unban you from talking to my brother," she explains when they pull over by the drink station Matt had manned as the party got later.

Caroline's mouth dropped, "Why?" she asked the only word coming into her brain at the moment. After months of her ranting about her favorite brother Nik, Caroline couldn't understand her friend's change of heart not that it didn't give her a thrill. "I mean what lead you to this decision?"

After months of telling her she was too sore from what's happened even today, that's why she's sworn of men. Gone man vegan, and now her best friend made it seem as though it was okay with a nice chat every now and again.

"Not anything in particular," Rebekah responded evasively examining her perfect manicure. Caroline doesn't want Rebekah upset when she hears this but she goes for it anyway.

"We already kissed," Caroline blurts out her hands clutching her friends so she doesn't freak out and hit her. "Well, he kissed me but I enjoyed it for like a second. Then he left so I could get dressed."

"I'll kill him, my best friend and my favorite brother," Rebekah hisses her hands squeezing her friends as she process this information denial etched on her face. Then suddenly she smiles widely, "That means the both of you have a date to my wedding and the dance I was planning on doing now has enough people."

"Just like that then? Problem solved?" Caroline yelped looking around to make sure he hasn't heard them she drags Rebekah into a more remote corner spotting him watching her by the back door. Her friend nods happily like it was already a confirmed deal making her nervous, "What if I don't want to?"

"But you will! You must for my wedding," Rebekah proclaims pleadingly, "The wedding. The wedding Caroline," she repeats watching her friend cave at the thought of a perfectly coordinated event. Caroline's body slumped knowing she was already defeated yet again by her inability to let things fall to chaos making her Rebekah feel pretty triumphant.

"Your brother still has to agree," she reasoned with her best friend trying not to sound nervous and excited all at once, "And he didn't seem all that impressed by earlier events involving me," Caroline sighed slightly annoyed about his comment after he kissed her. What the hell did he mean by that?

* * *

"You like her more than you're letting on," Katherine remarks catching where his eyes linger after Elijah leaves along with Kol taking his girlfriend's things upstairs after having been caught up on recent events by the other Mikaelson men while he drank she grinned. "Don't even try to deny it, I know that look."

"She's perfect for you. Caroline already loves your art," he gives her a bewildered look. "Rebekah took her to your studio last week where we met." Katherine clarifies grabbing a seared salmon appetizer off of a passing tray.

"Plus Rebekah's the biggest critic and she's friends with her, you've got the family vote." Kat finishes her drink taking his and sipping, "So what's stopping you?"

Kol stops in for a moment dropping his black blazer on a chair before taking a brunette down to the wooden dance floor. "The fact that he loves her," his brother mocks him with a baby voice narrowly missing the napkin thrown at his head. He winks at them as he wraps the girl's arms around him swaying dramatically with the girl who only rolls her eyes laughing at him.

Klaus recognizes her from earlier Miss Bennett, Kat waves a hand in his face drawing his attention once again. Klaus smirks at the thought of her loving his work as he snatches back his drink watching his brother make a fool of himself he asks for refills on both of their glasses, "It seems my brother's let you in on the secret, I'll share one too. I've kissed her and by the way what I felt made me think I should avoid her."

"Why's that? Bad breath? Or a pair of damn good lips?" she asks amused as she sips her new drink laughing at the look on his face. He's got it bad. "I'm gonna go with intense which is why you're hiding in the corner instead of being the smooth stud you pretended you were when we met."

"I'll have you know that you're not my type," Klaus says finishing off his drink and placing it down on the table behind them as they stand. The day coming to a close soon he loosens his tie letting out a few buttons and taking off his blazer.

"I'll drink to that," Elijah remarks clicking his glass with Katherine, "Cheers," they say in unison making Klaus smile at their familiarity. He wants that with someone one day. His eyes widen when the words enter his mind his eyes setting on Caroline outside smiling at him from the doorway.

* * *

"Wanna know something funny? I think I'm more nervous with him not around than when he is." Caroline admits to Rebekah almost guiltily. "But I don't think he likes me all that much. Is he always so closed off?" his sister shakes her head making Caroline bite her lip.

"Because of what he said after he kissed you?" Rebekah waves that off, "Are you mad? He's practically in love with you already!" her best friend assures her making Caroline more uncertain not just on his front but her own. What if it didn't work out? What if it did? Did she want a relationship or a friendship?

"I'll take care of it, as usual I have to do everything," Caroline rolls her eyes as Bekah speaks she turns her back before she realizes what her words entail.

Her hands wrap around one of Rebekah's arms pulling her back forcefully holding her in place. "No! He can't know about any of this," she complains waving her hands in the air.

"Just ask if he wants to be in the dance and have me as his partner. Nothing and I repeat nothing else will be said." Caroline asserts frazzled by her friend's intrusion on her love life going back and forth on it.

Hours ago Rebekah thought Caroline wasn't strong enough for another relationship and now she was handing her over to her older brother. She groans knowing Bekah was going to do what made Bekah most happy but she had to try, "Nothing else," she makes Rebekah say with her.

As Rebekah slips into the crowd spinning in the middle of the dance floor looking back at her to wink and Caroline huffed knowing she's going to tell him everything she quickly looks around for a place to hide. She looks to her right spotting the water behind the white fence she looks for an exit that way.

* * *

"Nik, I need a word about this weekend," Rebekah affirms diplomatically interrupting his drinks with Kol and Elijah. She takes his filled glass leaving him to follow with one the waiter brought by for Kol making his younger brother whine when he takes it off the tray.

"What is it with everyone stealing my drinks tonight," he rejoinders bothered as he stops short in front of her waving at Matt as she kisses his cheek. Rebekah smiles happily at her brother as her fiancé leaves them to have a private moment."Well?"

"I just wanted to tell you that Caroline's your dance partner in the couples dance at my wedding reception so you should brush up on your skills tonight." Rebekah returned as if bored with their conversation already.

"Why the sudden change?" Klaus asks curious why his sister was forcing Caroline on him after what happened that afternoon. Why did people keep telling him to go to the beautiful blonde and now it was for him to dance with her. Not that he was complaining because he really wanted to hold her again.

"Because the damage has already been done, you kissed her. Now you both can move forward," Rebekah drops the bomb on him her eyes dancing with laughter at his shell-shocked face. She waits for him to react which takes him a moment almost as if he thinks she should have killed him by now.

"She's told you then," he asks sincerely once the wheels in his head begin to turn again interested in what both Caroline and his sister had to say about it he looks around finding her by their old tree house. "What would you have me do?"

"First apologize for being an ass and making her doubt herself. Which is the main reason I asked you to avoid her in the first place." his sister stresses. "Caroline's last boyfriend left her nearly destroyed. I didn't want you two meeting until I was sure you both could handle being with other people."

"You of all people know why I am the way I am Bekah," Klaus insists his hand waving in the air like he's about to conduct an orchestra. "I don't want another woman to come into my life and disappear again when it doesn't work out."

"Then ask her to dance while you're at it explain your comment because she's confused and it's not my place to say you want to marry her already." Rebekah feels her brother's hand in hers squeeze tightly at her joking making her wince until he lets go.

"I do not, you know I don't have time for stuff like this," Klaus insists growing flustered with every moment his sister is present quickly letting her hand go. "I'm not good with feelings, I'm grumpy all the time and I don't want that to affect her or what she thinks of me."

"But that's the best part! You two can be friends and see what grows from there, but as far as I can tell she wants more than a friendship with you after what you did." Rebekah tells him almost disgusted by the thought of his brother being desirable to other women.

"I love you," Klaus unexpectedly says kissing his baby sister on the cheek over her brilliant observation. He looks around the nearly crowded backyard as the party started to get going but he couldn't find her anywhere.

He moved away from his little sister to go find Caroline but he felt her hand wrap around his wrist he gave her a side look. "She's by the lake," his sister informs him his hand sliding into her she squeezes reassuringly before letting go Klaus waves her off before leaving.

He has no idea what just happened he just knows he'll figure it out when he sees her.

* * *

Klaus stops at the end of the yard by the bar taking to glasses of champagne for them both he then maneuvered his way through the gate separating the yard from the waterfront.

Her powder blue party dress was a sight from behind as he walked down the small hill her back facing him still unaware. "Caroline," he said drawing her attention to him making her spin around looking away from the water leaning against the railing of the dock.

She tilted her head smiling at him, his breath caught in his throat at the sight, he was so confused but he masked it with a small smile and a point of his glass to her.

She waved him over a look of skepticism crossing her features as he drew nearer he stepped on the dock pausing for a moment. She really was a sight to behold waiting for him to come to her he felt a little intimidated his palms beginning to sweat he swallowed a nervous gulp and stepped forward.

The drinks nearly slipped from his hands she came over taking it from his hands before he could drop either one her hands clasping one of the glasses. It was like his blood came alive by the look on her face she had felt it too her eyes make him tremble with delight.

Caroline felt her hand burn as she took the glass from him it felt unfamiliar but she smiled intrigued by this man she stuttered out, "I don't know what Rebekah's told you." just as he started to say something as well.

He spoke over her at the same time his hand coming to rest on her warm shoulder, "I think we should ignore Bekah and just start over." Klaus laughs as she does his thumb running across her skin making her stop he doesn't realize it's him that has made her do so.

He looks around confusing her, it was only them out here the first time they had been alone in hours her mind raced. She froze after all these people left she would be here in a practically empty house alone with Klaus until morning. A lot could happen in that time, "We should start over," she agrees.

He nods his dimples appearing when he smiles he extends his hand to her once more, "I'm Niklaus Mikaelson, older brother." His eyes shot through her waiting for her to respond to him her hand coming out with a confidence that didn't match her eyes.

"Caroline Forbes, Maid of Honor." she gives him a dazzling smile or at least she hopes so as she sips her drink mirroring is action their hands still clasped together.

The music begins again and she feels him tug on her she moves forward and he spins her. Klaus catches her in his embrace pulling her closer than necessary his mouth lingering by her ear she takes a moment as he overwhelms her.

Caroline's hands are on his arms glass in one hand and her feet close to his unmoving as they began to sway. "I've decided to take a chance on what could happen," he whispers into her ear sending tingling sensations throughout her body. "On what could go right."

Caroline pulled back her eyes looking into his the late afternoon across the water doing wonders for him. "About earlier," she started before she was cut off his lips gliding across hers his eyes searching hers for a response.

Her lips quirk on one side as she places her glass next to his on the railing he mistakes her moving away for rejection but she pulls him back. "You never let me kiss you back," she protested as one of her hands gripped the loose buttons of his collar the other pulling on his tie to bring him closer almost playing with him.

Caroline felt his panting cover her eyelids before tilting her head to kiss by his Adam's apple then up his jaw towards his lips ever so slowly. Klaus knew she was winding him up deliberately his pulse raced in excitement that she was in control of whether or not they kissed.

The anticipation was too much but he let her have this having already taken from her lips twice before he shut his eyes just as she touched his lips.

* * *

**_AN: Thank you Busterl0ve! _**

**_Just wanted to try something else for a second, hope you enjoy! :))_**


	2. Chapter 2 Run With Me

Caroline sighed as Rebekah kissed Matt for like the billionth time that night, it was her wedding but still Caroline felt a twinge of jealousy over how cute they were. It had been three long days since Klaus and herself kissed on the dock by his family home where now only he lived.

Throughout their time together he had given her soft kisses and caressing touches it was either that or his cold appearance. His mood swings put her in a tailspin she could keep up but there were so many then what more could one expect from an artist.

After tonight they had two days to figure out what they were and Klaus didn't seem like he was in such a hurry avoiding her for most of the day. When they weren't alone he gave her these looks that could set her skin on fire if he really tried and she thought he was on that front.

When they got a moment alone which was never thanks to her best friend and his kid sister it was the opposite he was sweet and caring. She remembered his words that night as he held her, "Sometimes you meet a person and you just click— you're comfortable with them, and you don't have to pretend to be anyone."

He admitted it in the dark where she couldn't see his face but she smiled kissing his lips again before snuggling close all night. They never went further than his kisses and caresses which bugged a certain part of her but made her melt for him even further in the day time when he was so far away.

She was beginning to feel like she was the only one that wanted to go further, she didn't mean to fit the stereotypical wedding behavior. You know someone having hot sex in the bathroom or the limo or something. It's not like she wanted to even have sex with him.

Okay, who was she kidding yes she did but what she wanted more was an acknowledgment that he maybe wanted it too. Not the weird distance he had drawn between them granted it was most likely in her head considering no guy was ever that much of a gentleman to her before.

When she would pack up in two days and leave for the city where she lived and worked through her mundane routine she was afraid that he wouldn't want her to come back. Or worse that he wouldn't come visit her it was puzzling to say the least.

Klaus watched Caroline's mind go back and forth from across the room he loved how he could tell so much about her after a few short days. It was like he could sense how her mind worked which he usually enjoyed with the exception of now. He knew she could tell he was being distant.

It wasn't like he meant to be he just didn't want to affect her personality with his rigid one. He'd watch her sleep and murmur his name in his ear making him wonder what exactly they were up to in her head. Not that he hadn't thought about other things they could be doing in his bed along in and empty house.

He just wanted this time to go well for him and for her. He wanted her in his arms now quickly he decided to do something about it quickly determined to save his own evening because he'd be damned if he was the only Mikaelson going to bed alone tonight.

Even if it was just to hold her close to him again each touch was uncharted territory for him. She was a different palette of sensation brought out by the mixing colors of her laugh, smile, eyes, hands, he felt like the list could go on reaching deeper levels than skin against skin.

Moving away from her eyeline Klaus walked over to the DJ he placed a request for a song tipping the man generously to make sure his song was up next. The DJ winked at him already moving to play the next song halfway through the one playing now.

Klaus strode over to where he last spotted her finding the area empty the thought of her leaving made him feel cold, nervous. Where was she? He turned his head smiling as he found her hiding by one of the back tables her silk dress shinning with the lights displayed around the room.

He stopped in front of her making her look up at him from her chair spot a timid smile on her lips before she looked around to see who was looking. He held out his hand to her just as the opening of his song started to play Caroline radiated happiness when placing her small hand in his and standing.

He pulled her close cupping her waist reliving the other day on the dock with as much force as he could muster. All feelings still there he ached for her even harder now having spent some time getting to know her he even knew her favorite song which was the one they were currently dancing to.

His lips press to her cheek making her smile against him she looked up as he brushed a curl away from her face. "I was thinking I'd go into the city next week and visit." His fingers playing with her hair, "Would you mind if I did?" he asked innocently looking her in the eye.

She looked surprised but only for a moment shutting her slightly parted lips and forming a tentative smile, "I'd like that." Caroline responded keeping her cool internally freaking out and excited over the prospect of seeing him again. "Very much."

"Good," he answered back nodding his dimples showing as his smile appeared growing braver with each passing second of their banter his excitement growing with the prospect of seeing her again. "Is it wrong to want to be alone with you instead of at my sister's reception?" he sighed as she placed her head on his shoulder.

She shook her head agreeing with him and wanting nothing more than to be alone with him right this second. He ran his hand up and sown her spine and she felt herself relaxing for the first time that day since she woke up in his arms. Klaus was quickly becoming her solace. They stayed that way holding one another no longer moving just enjoying each other's company.

That was until Rebekah grabbed the microphone announcing that it was time for the family couple dance making them both laugh. The tension they had felt the last few days seemed relived for the moment as they made their way to the choreographed place holding hands.

Caroline felt him push her closer to him than he needed to as the first beats to the song started making her fight back a shiver. His touches doing nothing but stir her nerves and form goose bumps on her skin feeling the planes of his body against the thin material of her dress and body pressed against him.

She was usually very good at keeping her feelings in check but lately Caroline even caught herself thinking of the night before wrapped in his arms. They could be in love already and not know it. An inkling maybe. But not the full extent of knowledge that comes with loving someone else.

She allowed herself for a moment to believe he loved her and they were going to be together forever the thought made her laugh out right just thinking about asking him to make them a harlequin book cover he looked at her weirdly.

He looked as if he were about to ask what she was thinking so she shook her head kissing his lips softly making hi groan in response. "Hmm Caroline," he hummed her name against her lips as she realized that was the first time they kissed around people.

He wasn't fazed, in fact he down right enjoyed kissing her in front of everyone, "Wait till I get you alone," Klaus whispered encouragingly kissing her back just as quick huskily enjoying the way he was making goose bumps appear as his fingers ran back and forth on her skin.

He loved the way her body responded to even the smallest of touches it seemed clear to everyone that there was something going on beyond what either of them were telling. Knowing glances had been going around the last few days but they both seemed content with only them knowing.

Caroline certainly knew how to make a man wait while teasing him mercilessly just thinking about it now would make it hard for him to walk up the stairs. But he got her back she was very frustrated and in deep longing for something epic to happen.

"What'd you have in mind," Caroline asked him as he danced them into a corner as the next song started. He had a mischievous look in his eye exciting her Klaus certainly had a way of making simple things thrilling.

He winked not giving her a chance to think about how wrong it would be and how Bekah would kill them. "Run." Klaus kept saying over and over as they reached the end of the fence making it towards the exit just like the other day. She laughed when they were on the other side his body against hers pinning her back to the fence.

Her backless dress helped add to the thrill feeling the old wood dig into her back the cold night air touching her skin where he couldn't. He kissed her hard making her forget everything focusing on the work he was doing on her she sighed into his mouth feeling his tongue running over her own.

Klaus couldn't think since he placed his lips on hers claiming them and reminding her that while she was leaving soon he wasn't about to let her disappear. He wasn't about to be replaced by another man he wanted all of her it seemed and he didn't feel like he'd ever tire of the sweet blonde either.

"Come with me," he murmurs against her neck waiting for her to open her eyes he smiles his thumbs stroking the sides of her breasts. He loved touching her just to see how she'd react he licked his lips as her eyes fluttered open heavy with lust.

* * *

_**Sorry it's taken so long but I couldn't think of a way that would live up to the first half so I'm going to finish it out in parts. This is the first half, there should be another soon. Happy Reading! :))**_


	3. Chapter 3 I Trust You

"I'm trusting you," she said playfully poking his chest feeling him tug her down the small hill further past the dock and over to an old boat house it seemed. She happily went along with it no matter how many lifetimes movies started like this and ended badly.

Klaus looked back at her as their destination became clear, "We used to play in here as kids," She gave him an unsure look making him grin, "Hide and seek. Or throw parties as teens," Klaus explained taking a spare key from under a fake rock.

"But the last few days I've been working on something I want to share with you," he finished mysteriously. Caroline smiled happy he hadn't just been avoiding her the last three days but actually been up to something for them both before she left.

He opened the door in front of her candles flooded her eyeline making her gasp pressing a hand to her mouth. "Nik," she said as he gave her a side look taking in her expression he smiled impishly pulling her inside the house.

Caroline felt him shut the door her behind him as she took in the space filled with white candles he took her hand leading her further into the small house. "I had a thought that maybe you might need a bit of relaxing." He admitted turning to the right and stopping short. I know how my sister can get."

He let go of her hand as they walked further into the room she followed diligently behind him taking in the ambiance. Klaus grabbed the flowers he had set there earlier handing them to Caroline she smiled thanking him she kissed the corner of his mouth her arm around his neck.

He smiled down at her making her heart skip and she knew she was in love with this man having known him only three days. It was a crazy thought but she felt it and she knew she was right now was more screwed than before. This man as sweet as he was confused her. What would he want with her?

"Don't shut your eyes, I don't want to look at anything but blue embedded inside of them." he said his words shy but his eyes blazing as their bodies swayed closely to the slow music playing far off in the night. She opened her eyes and he thought she looked like she might cry.

He wanted to know what she was thinking that could affect her like that. He wanted to take all of that away. "You've made me feel like you really like me and I want to know if that's for real. Because I really like you," she whispered her chin quivering and he was at a loss for words.

He wasn't the best at telling people how he felt, he was more a man of action but he didn't think having sex right now to show how much he cared would work out. It would backfire by the looks of it so he took a deep breath. "I…I know what you mean. The thing is I'm not as eloquent as you."

She scrunched her face not understanding a jerk reaction but as soon as it happened she tried to school her face noting her nervousness. "Care to explain," she said looking down at the flowers in their entwined hands afraid of what he might say.

"I made something for you," he explained his eyes wide with anticipation his smile timid and unsure as he had been working hard on this particular endeavor. The minute he met her he was inspired, he would work hours on end to finish before she left.

"I just felt like this would be a better expression of my feelings." Klaus blurted out, "Ugh, I'm not saying this right," he sighed looking away from her. He heard her tried to hide a laugh making him look at her again. His left hand went to her chin making her face him directly.

"And just what's so funny," his tone teasingly reprimanding as she tried to hide a smile making her snort in the cutest way possible. She shook her head making him want to kiss her again. "You enjoy the fact that I'm nervous, don't you?"

Caroline nodded her head seeing the usually confident an before her filled with anxiety over what she might think made her feel strong. Made her feel sexy and just a bit daring, "You know, you and Rebekah have a strange way of getting words out." she observed taking her hands from his and walking around him.

Klaus turned around facing her directly, "Well we are related," he countered as she placed her flowers back on the table he grabbed them from earlier. He watched as she found her way over to the veiled canvas at the far end of the room. She almost looked as if she was gliding as she circled his work.

Her hand reached for the fabric curiosity getting the best of her she looked over at Klaus for the okay smiling when he gave her a nod in acceptance. His posture was rigid and his hand were clasped behind his back, "Is it really for me?" she asked excitedly.

Seeing her enthusiasm eased his anxiety making him more confident in approaching her, "Especially for you," he murmured against her cheek pressing his warm body behind hers. His arm grazed over her own as they tugged at the white silky fabric pulling it to the floor revealing Klaus' work.

Caroline gasped her hand coming to cover her mouth at the beauty before her own eyes, her other hand went to his arm around his waist holding herself closer to him. It was a scene from the day they met. From when he met her down by the dock and he told her he was taking a chance.

Caroline turned in her place wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him with every emotion she felt coursing through her. The gift was so touching and she just couldn't believe this was how he saw her, "Aw I love it, really. I do," she said in between kisses.

Before he could properly kiss her back she moved away from him to look at the portrait before them her fingers touching the edges of the canvas where each color met. He found her captivating as she trailed her eyes over each detail, her hands and eyes following each brush stroke.

His chest heaved in anticipation for what would happen when she faced him again unable to wait another minute without having her close he moved from behind her. Caroline looked at his work with wonder written all over her face, "I love the way the sunset looks, it's like a memory I never thought I'd get back."

"There's one thing missing though," she said giving him a side glance his eyebrows bunched together at her words, "I think you should have been in this," she observed. "The best part of that night was being in your arms." As she said this she embraced him burying her face in his chest, "Like this," she mumbled.

Klaus wrapped his arms around her placing his chin on the top of her head as the end of Love Me Tender finished on the stereo hidden on the other side of the room. "I think I might fall in love with you," Klaus revealed in a voice so low she barely heard him. He froze realizing his words.

Caroline moved from her place standing on her tipy-toes so he would see the sincerity in her words, "If you keep doing things like this I could fall in love with you," her breath mixed with his warming them. "I.." she was about to say when his lips crashed over hers dominating, claiming. "Hmm" she moaned.

Klaus didn't know what came over him but the second she finished her words he forgot all his restraint covering her mouth with his own happy when she gasped allowing him access to the sweet velvet of her mouth warm and inviting. His right hand running into her hair as the other felt down passed her hips making her cry out as his fingers pressed against her soft skin covered only by her dress.

Just as quickly he pulled back, "I'm sorry," he murmured enjoying her small squeal of protest making him give her a few more small kisses. "I don't want you to think that I just want to sleep with you and never see you again." Klaus said very quickly.

"I mean I do want to, I just…What I'm trying to say is we should wait. God Kol's going to kill me for this." He said mostly to himself than her as he paced the floor. He suddenly turned a hand out for emphasis, "I just mean that, I want to see where this goes." She finished lamely.

Caroline watched with fascination as Klaus paced he floor until he was just about to make a hole in it explaining or at least trying to why he was going to have sex with her tonight. She had to admit a part of her was disappointed she wasn't going to have dirty wedding sex.

The better part of her was actually elated he thought her important enough to not sleep with right away. Some part in the middle was kind of insulted but that was to be expected due to insecurity finally finding her voice however she said, "It's okay. I sort of agree with that." She told him stopping him in his tracks quite literally.

You do," he countered looking at her, she nodded looking slightly upset, "I really like you," he whispered walking up to her noting how her breath got shorter the closer he got. His hands cradled her face, "So much," he said at a loss for words.

"I really like you," she mumbled placing her hand over his her fingers rubbing over his trying to ease his qualms. "Maybe when you get to the city," she ventured smiling impishly red running through her face and neck down to her chest. "Things will be different."

"Agreed," he said kissing her lips softly dancing to another unknown song staring into one another's eyes, yes they would be, like they would be alone without his family every which way. "We should get back," he suggested not really wanting to but knowing he still had a brotherly talk to have with his sister's new husband.

"Or we could just go upstairs and fall asleep," she quipped knowing Rebekah would never allow that to happen before two am. Eventually they moved over to the door the dreamy feeling she had earlier diminishing as Klaus shut off the music and lights.

Together they walked back up to where the party was now in full motion Klaus opening the back gate door for her to go in first. She playfully curtsied and he did the same kissing her hand and making her blush even in the dark of night. "_It could be love_," she thought as he pulled her in for another dance.

* * *

**_The End_**

**_Suprise update, working on this story all day. Finally drawing to a close today... I don't know. Do you guys want another chapter?_**


	4. Chapter 4 In The City

It had been two weeks of talking on the phone until they fell asleep, of texting throughout the day never seeming to get enough. Caroline was excited, so unbelievably excited that Klaus would be coming this weekend to visit her that is was all she could talk about a misfortune for all her guy friends.

"Care we get it," Stefan huffed after setting their take out dinner on the counter he turned to face the blonde currently shutting the door behind him. She wasn't listening to him because she was staring at her brightly lit phone screen grinning like a fool. He chose to let her be.

"When are Matt and Rebekah supposed to be back," he mumbled to himself pulling the cartons out of the plastic bag and bringing them over to the living room. She looked up from her phone probably because she heard him say something but wasn't sure what, "Matt, Rebekah, when are they getting back?"

"Oh, should be back sometime next week. I swear who needs a three week honeymoon? I don't know how he got her to go camping no less," she questioned shaking her head. Stefan laughed agreeing with her, "Did you get the egg rolls?" she asks looking over at her best friend.

Stefan nodded, "What are the big plans this weekend Miss?" she asked arching an eyebrow like his brother making her laugh. "I'm serious, is this guy ring material," as he said this he waved his ring finger around and pretended to pass out on the couch with his hand on his forehead.

She laughed, "I don't know, he's staying at a hotel since I have no room here," at these words Stefan's face scrunched, "Hey I thought it was really…respectful of him." she told her friend who just eyed her, "Okay so maybe I was disappointed." She flung herself back on the couch. "Ugh," she groaned.

"Maybe you should tell him to stay here, I can clear out for the weekend," Stefan said delicately trying to pry her hand away from her eyes. "Give you guys some privacy," he said with a grossed out big brother face on.

"I don't think I could ask either of you to do that for me," Caroline admitted, "I like him sooo much Stef," she whined as she began stuffing her face with food unattractively. Stefan's face was enough to tell her to putt the noodles down and pay attention to him.

"Caroline, look at me and pay attention," his blonde friend nodded, "I can't believe I'm saying this." He shook his head before pressing on, "When he gets here, you have to look hot. And you have to make him think it's his idea to come back here and not his hotel." She nodded blushing but agreeing.

"I know you've been out of the game for a while," he paused as a disgusted look marred his features thinking of Tyler, "But this could work. Once that dude's in these four walls you take him." he gestures to the living room and then her bedroom door, "Just not on any of my stuff so make sure you end up in there."

* * *

After Stefan's pep talk Caroline felt confident about her weekend, she had showered and primped to look her best this evening unsure of how it would end. Taking a final look in the mirror at her safari green dress held up by one shoulder and her nude colored heels she sighed happily.

There was a knock on the door seconds later making her stomach drop and she hadn't even answered the door yet. Striding over to the door as confidently as she could she shut her eyes swinging the door wide open.

"Hello Love," he murmured looking at her from the doorway his left hand in his pocket and that permanent smirk on his face. It was all an act because as soon as her door opened he was visually stunned by her in the best way. "You look lovely," he said as he brought follows out from behind his back.

She blushed looking him over appreciatively at a loss for how to actually form words at the moment because having him here actually made it easier. "Hi," she said lamely inviting him in with her hand as she swung the door closed behind him leaving them about a foot apart.

He took the moment to lean in and kiss her cheek feeling his heart skip at her breath hitching she placed a hand on his arm. "I've missed you," she said hesitantly making him smile at her kind words, even if they spoke everyday it wasn't the same without her in his arms late at night.

He boldly pulled her into an embrace his nose burying itself in her hair, "And I you," he said whispering by her ear mentally face palming over his words. He felt her lips on his neck pressing a kiss before pulling back brushing her hair out of her face.

"Let me get these," she nervously said taking the flowers out of his hand and walking over to the kitchen sensing him following behind. She tried to calm herself by giving herself a pep talk just like before any important event in her life.

Reaching under the cabinet she pulled out the only vase she had and placed it in the sink her movements robotic as she tried desperately to find something to say. Caroline could feel his eyes on her as Klaus watched her from across the counter out of the corner of her eye she was he was amused.

"Caroline," he called her trying his best no to burst out in laughter, "Caroline, the water's overflowing," he explained reaching over and turning off the faucet. He walked around the counter stopping only when he stood behind her his hands automatically landing on her hips turning her.

Caroline sighed, "Ha yeah, I guess you can tell I'm a little nervous," she mumbled looking up at the ceiling her eyes covering the sides of her face. She felt his hands snake up her back pulling her closer to his warm hard body running in circles soothingly, "That helps," she breathed.

"I thought it might," he murmured kissing her temple softly, "How about dinner," he asked their breath mixing noses barely touching and smiles growing. Caroline nodded kissing his lips unable to help herself and Klaus happily gave in to her enchanting mouth moving over his.

"Did you want to go out," she said in between kisses, "Or stay in," as he backed her into the counter her back pressed against the black marble. He nodded his head as his only response kissing her again until she was lost just like the first time.

"My suitcase is outside," he remembered out loud pulling away from their kissing making her laugh he joined soon after taking her hand and leading her back into the living room. He opened the door pulling his suitcase inside and setting it by the door, "We should probably head out," he volunteered.

Caroline suppressed a laugh at the helpless look on his face, he was definitely staying here tonight, "Let me just put the flowers in the vase and get my clutch," he looked at her weirdly, "My purse," she clarified. Making it to the kitchen before laughing once more her nerves disappearing as she remembered what had transpired moments ago.

She appeared once more from the kitchen with a small coat that would barely keep her warm in the cold night air. He knew right away he would have to give her his coat at some point this evening. One hour and Caroline was already undressing him, "I picked a place not far, if you'd like to walk," he pointed with his eyes to her shoes.

"I can take it," she said waving him off as she reached him, "And if I can't you can carry me," she smiled flirtatiously as she walked passed him to the door. Klaus exhaled a heavy breath watching as her hips swung back and forth towards the elevator. "Coming," she called behind her as the doors slid open.

* * *

She smirked watching from the elevator as he jogged towards her holding the doors open so the he could slip in. "Leaving without me," he quipped as she crossed her arms no longer nervous just amused by him. "It'd be awful to spend the night alone in that dress," he said looking over her form hungrily.

"I just might have to," she told him with a side glance as he weaved his arm around her waist instinctively pulling her closer to him even if they were the only ones in the elevator. "My date thinks it's fitting I sleep alone tonight," she pouted cutely as his eyes narrowed his own lips sticking out in a hot blue steel only he could pull off.

"You could join me though," she said her pointer finger poking his chest as the doors opened signaling the ride was over. Caroline unraveled herself from his hold walking out of the elevator without him shrugging behind her, "If you want." Then she walked towards the exit of her building smiling at his stunned expression.

Klaus was at a standstill, she had just propositioned him in her elevator subsequently making it harder for him to keep to his noble act when she was so clearly asking for it. "I'd be more than happy to," he confirmed catching up with her at the door, "The restaurant is this way," he pointed behind him on his left down the street.

* * *

After he gave his name at the tiny bistro she had always wanted an excuse to go to but never did she smiled at him, "Thank you for bringing me here," she told him taking his hand in hers as they were escorted to their table.

After dinner had been ordered they fell into steady conversation both comfortable and exciting with no reservations on either part. "Have you always enjoyed painting or was it just something you stumbled on in college?" wondered aloud as she bit into her breadstick.

Klaus was taken by surprise since they were discussing her aspirations, "Ha, no I always had sort of a knack for it growing up." he leaned into the table at an angle, "It just became a part of me, the one thing that I could control and make better growing up in a chaotic home."

His face turned serious then as if he's just revealed something he shouldn't have, "I don't know if Bekah's told you." His home life wasn't something he brought up in general conversation it just happened to slip out right then. Caroline nodded in understanding immediately relaxing him.

"Yes, well it wasn't always easy," he exhaled trying to find the words to explain how his work made him feel, "But art I don't know I guess brought me out of my shell. God that sounds awful," he ran a palm over his face wanting to laugh or disappear from his seat.

She laughed shaking her head, "No it sounded great!" she placed a hand on his arm squeezing gently, "I get it, I get you." Caroline said reassuring him before leaning back to finish her meal. They lapsed into a silence more but she found it enduring, and also found she didn't need to point the silence out. It was somehow understood making them grin knowingly from across the table.

After a moment's pause Klaus shifted in his seat removing his napkin from his lap, "And you how did you get to be you," he asked taking a sip from his wine glass looking at her like she was the most precious thing in the planet.

She blushed under his gaze, "I don't know I guess I just lucky, I did everything right even when it came out wrong mind you," she says pointing at him and taking a sip as well. "There was nothing I wanted more than being out on my own which was easy with two absentee parents," she finished sadly.

He reached forward then placing his larger hand over her small one, "Well you did good." he assured her truly impressed with all the things she had told him about her life. "Are you ready to head back," he asked a bit presumptuously but hesitantly as well.

"Yes," she blurted almost shouted making her giggle as his grin widened making her blood race through her veins quicker. She grabbed at her clutch holding on to it tightly as he searched round the room giving her more time to observe this man who had fallen into her life.

"Good," Klaus said losing his resolve darkness clouding his eyes with lust the after asking for the check dismissing their waiter just as fast as he had come. He led her outside where as predicted she grew cold in the night air.

* * *

Removing his coat Klaus placed it over her shoulders and kissed her cheek before coming to a stop at her side by the street to hold her hand. They walked the block in a half in silence holding hands getting endearing looks from passerby's.

"I love these lights," she murmured looking at all the buildings surrounding them as they switched on and off or to a different color. "I never grow tired of them," she said placing her head on his shoulder. Caroline felt at ease with Klaus which was easy just as it would be hard to let him go when the weekend was over.

He looked down at her placement on his shoulder smiling, "I'll never grow tired of you," he affirmed making all sorts of quiet promises with his eyes as they reached the front doors of her building. She looked up smiling as she leaned forward kissing him hopefully wishing the same.

"Good," she mirrored his earlier word leading him to the elevator once more wrapping her arms around his waist as he held her. She pressed her ear to Klaus' heartbeat letting the rhythm soothe her. The door opened on her floor as a silent request for them to exit and enter her apartment which they took swiftly.

Caroline unlocked her door butterflies hitting her stomach right away as she thought about all the possibilities some good and some bad. She didn't have time to voice them because once the door was shut behind them Klaus shoved them against it his hand on her head as a protector his mouth crashing on hers both hard and soft the essence of Klaus.

Caroline's gasp turning into a moan as he kissed her passionately her hands coming to rest on his chest as his other hand pulled their bodies impossibly closer. His jacket on her shoulders fell to the ground the first of many layers as she tried desperately to rid him of her shirt.

She stared languidly at his firm chest feeling the need to lick and kiss his amazing tattoos, "_Later_," she concluded leading him to the couch. "_Sorry Stefan_," she thought as she sat Klaus down on her couch following after him sitting on his lap kissing him until she couldn't breathe.

* * *

He held her long after they had stopped kissing finding comfort in their silent embrace, it seemed they were back and forth this evening. One minute they kissed like the world was to end at any moment and the next they were as peaceful as ever. He found that any activity in her arms was pleasurable.

"It's late," she said imprinting her words on his skin with hot kisses cuddling closer to him enjoying the heat coming from his bare chest. "We could sleep in, have a late breakfast." Caroline suggested careful not to mention what would happen right then.

"Brunch," he put forward leaning his head to the side to look at her face, "Yes, but what about right now," he said huskily as he moved over making her sit on the couch her hands behind her making her lean back as he hovered over her.

"I don't know," she stammered feeling him unclip her shoulder sleeve from her dress and kissing the newly exposed skin there making her shudder underneath him. "We should take this to my room," she sighed as he wrapped his arms around her carrying her bridal style as she pointed to which one was hers.

He sat her at the edge of the bed enjoying how ready she was for whatever was to happen, it made Klaus want to take her then and there, "You keep looking at me like that," he pointed out brushing the hair away from her face tucking it behind her ear.

"That glow in your eyes," he said stepping back he slipped out of his shoes and undid his belt his gaze as unwavering as her own. "I'd like to know what it means," he confessed at a loss for why she looked almost lovingly at him.

"That's because I'm looking at you," she told him making Klaus feel like she saw right through him and making his confidence falter. That is until he watched her standing up on her bare feet and undoing the zipper on the side of her dress slowly.

"And I like what I see," she admitted to him feeling vulnerable in the best way as his eyes took in her words and her form. "What I feel for you when you look at me like that," she whispered as she saw hope in his eyes and maybe a bit of love. "I can hear my heat thrumming in my ears because of you."

Caroline rendered him speechless and with nothing left to say he grinned pacing towards her and laying her back down on the bed kissing her lips as his coarse fingers ran over her sensitized skin. "I really have missed you, missed this," he said looking at her in wonderment feeling his heart do the same as hers.

"Show me how much," she acquiesced moving her head up as he kissed her neck happy she could admit something like that not scare him away. She thought she heard him mumble "Gladly," before he pressed his lips to hers and they spent the night in each other's arms.

* * *

The next morning Stefan unlocked his apartment door finding it stuck in the middle of the doorway because of a man's jacket that was left on the floor. He looked around the quiet apartment spotting a man's shirt over the rack of video games he had by the lazy boy and one of his best friend's shoes on top of the couch the other passed the kitchen.

"Caroline," he grumbled outloud knowing she was probably still knocked out from last night festivities and unlikely to hear him. He did however hear noise coming from the kitchen which unnerved him. Moving over to the corner of the living room where he kept his bat he grabbed it steadily making his way over there.

He saw a man cutting flowers and placing them into one of the few actual glasses they had as a makeshift vase. Stefan wiped the smirk off his face before clearing his throat and making himself known to the bare-chested man in front of him. "Uh hi, I'm Caroline's roommate," Stefan waved.

Klaus nearly jumped from his skin when Stefan appeared from around the counter serving as a room separator, "Hi, I'm Caroline's um boyfriend," he said sheepishly as his hands went down to cover his front remembering he only had his boxers on.

Stefan had to look away to keep from laughing, "So I'm gonna come back later, a couple of things though before I go," Stefan said his hand pinching the bridge of his nose. "Treat her right or I'll kill you. Just so you know."

Stefan looks directly at him as Klaus nods, "I plan to, if I have my way she won't want anyone else," he said with as much dignity as he could muster in his briefed state. His answer seemed beneficial to her friend however so he stayed quiet after that.

"She'll only eat toast if it's got warm melting butter on it and jelly so you should toss those," he pointed at the plate with burnt bread and half melted butter, "Also don't touch any of these DVD's or the games it's taken years to set this up."

He walked backwards setting the bat on the door frame as he grabbed his coat. "Okay I' gonna go," he said awkwardly pointing to the door with his thumb, Nice meeting you," then he was gone leaving Klaus to his own resources.

* * *

After re-making the toast he placed it next to her freshly made Spanish omelet and flowers with a glass of orange juice happy with the end result. He then carried the tray back to Caroline's room happy he had left I just a bit open so he could squeeze through without a worry.

Setting the try down on her desk table he walked over to the bed staring at the slumbering beauty before him taking up the whole middle. He chuckled crawling on top of the right side until he was met with her adorable sleeping face.

He reached over to the right taking one of the freshly cut flowers from the glass and ran it down the side of her face. Klaus watch with fascination as her nose scrunched and she sighed as the first sign of consciousness, "Good Morning Love," he said as she sleepily opened her eyes.

His hand took over for the flower running it down her cotton sheet over her naked curves relishing in the way show moved from her stomach to her back revealing to him that delicate skin he had claimed the night before. "Hi," she mumbled as he bent down to kiss her lips chastely.

"Hi," he murmured back amused as she moved up letting the sheet fall to her stomach revealing her chest that is until she realized, I'm just gonna go…brush my teeth," she wrapped the sheet around herself happy Klaus wasn't on it.

"Be right back," she kissed him quickly before running to her extension bathroom, "Promise," she rambled skipping off to the bath to brush her teeth ignoring his laughter and smiling at it all the same. Rebekah had always said he was a grouch and she had yet to see that side come out around her.

* * *

Finishing up she wrapped her red silk robe around herself as a means of clothing and exited the bathroom smiling when she saw Klaus wallow hard at the sight of her. She was in a robe, honestly but it gave her boost knowing she affected so much. "What's on the menu?" she asked.

He fought very hard to not say "You," and it was almost easy until she came over to him and sat down on the bed. Her robe fell open slightly doing nothing to calm the blood racing to the funniest parts of his anatomy. "Spanish omelet, toast warm with melted butter and some jelly," he made sure to add.

She looked over at him questioningly, "Your roommate was here earlier," he said leaning over her to grab the tray and set it in front of them. "Stefan, he told me how you took it," his words sounded wrong but they made her laugh so he shrugged beaming stupidly.

"I had fun last night," she said as she took her first bite her sentence finishing with a food moan, "Oh marry me," she said without actually thing. The omelet was incredible she finished her bite and pecked his lips.

"One day," he said wiping some jelly from her mouth and taking it into his mouth making her mouth fall open for which reason he wasn't sure. But he did enjoy that too. "You're supposed to share," he said ignoring her stare and taking her fork, "Mm you're right. You should marry me," he teased taking her plate from her.

"Hey give it back," she said snapping back to reality where he was shaking his head and eating her food, "Please," she pleaded making him feed her a bite. "Thank you," she murmured happily as she finished her toast. "_One day_," she thought.

* * *

**_AN: Okay now it's the end and isn't it sweet?_**

**_Thank you so much to all of you who enjoyed this story with me. You really are amazing! :))_**


	5. Chapter 5

Coming back for one more chapter maybe two. Til Then...


	6. Chapter 6 Epilogue

_**Hey guys, I brought it back! Sorry for the wait.**_

* * *

Klaus wouldn't say they didn't have hard times especially when they lived in different zip codes but he would say things with Caroline were as perfect as they could be. He smiled as she began singing to the tune on the radio, personally he wasn't familiar with it but he enjoyed her rendition far more than the original.

It wasn't a surprise however because Caroline had a way of making everything better, brighter and while she confessed to him that that was a hard job he had confidence in her. The light inside just exuded from her without even trying but she had never seen it before.

Klaus made it his mission to show her just how much of a force of nature she was in case it wasn't already clear to her as it was to everyone who knew her. He watched her swing her hips back and forth in time with the tempo his shirt on her coming up with the wind she got from spinning.

He smiled smugly as she opened her eyes halting all movements a small squeak coming from her mouth as she blushed embarrassed at being caught. Her mouth hung open until she regained her confidence shutting it with a smile, "I was making breakfast," she stated placing her hands on her hips.

"I see that," Klaus replied straightening from his spot in the doorway of his kitchen uncrossing his arms as he stalked towards her. The only thing heard was the radio playing the background and the light padding of his bare feet on the hardwood floor beneath them.

Caroline felt her heart lurch as his face stopped just inches from hers his hand reaching out to turn thee radio down some. "It's ready," she blurted shutting her eyes at how dumb that sounded before feeling his lips press to hers softly.

Klaus pulled back as she sighed placing his hands on her hips he lifted her up and placed her on the counter as if she weighed nothing. "We'll see about that," he said reaching around her dangling legs to the utensils drawer taking a fork from its holding container.

He twists his face into a look of contemplation as he pulls the syrup from a cabinet on his right next to the stove. He pours some over the food before setting it down beside him. Klaus looks up at her before he digs into the pan slicing off a piece of the french toast.

Caroline can't believe his gull, she grins as he eats his first bite resisting the urge to hit him but just barely. He knows she can barely cook and the things she can cook are breakfast based that's why he usually takes care of feeding them whenever they're together.

Still this is one of the few things he enjoys eating that she can actually produce so this whole show is completely unnecessary. "Good then?" she asked as he cut into another piece he nodded his head before placing the piece of bread to her lips his eyes darkening as she opened her mouth to eat it.

Klaus moved placing himself in front of her his left hand going to her knee pushing it aside to accommodate him between her legs. "You know it's one of the things I like," he told her as he moved the now cool pan closer to them.

"It would be my favorite if I hadn't already tasted your lips," he said kissing her chastely as he felt her hand sneak up his chest to his shoulder. "Alas it had no chance against the supple wonders of a Miss Caroline Forbes." Klaus jibed looking rather unfortunate.

Caroline would not stand for this teasing, "Stop talking and give me some more," she whined about to take his fork when his lips collided with hers. Six months and this man still took her breath away in every which way, figuratively, literally. She couldn't get enough.

Klaus loved the way she curled up into his as he kissed her, Caroline's lips pushing his just that bit further his hands bunching up the only cover she had in order to feel her skin. Her legs pressed tightly to the backs of his thighs as her nails dug into his shoulders. It was supposed to be an innocent kiss.

He growled as she bit his lip his hands pressing at her sides in retribution, "Nik," his name falling from her lips as they lips parted and joined over and over. He loved her so much! His lips were hell bent on showing her how much as they meshed with hers.

Caroline felt the intensity of their kiss run through her. Lately Klaus had been bringing more into it fire, passion something intense that left her weak in the knees. Something a lot like love but she didn't dare mention it. It had only been six months but still she ached to tell him how she felt when he kissed her like this.

Instead she settled for calling his name, her own secret declaration of love to him until the time felt right. She had a feeling he knew though because of the way he always looked at her when the kiss ended due to lack of oxygen in the lungs being human they need things like that.

Klaus stepped back rather suddenly then shocking her as his hands running down the sides of her thighs he watched intently as his fingers traced the lines of goose bumps. Caroline wasn't sure why he had stopped the hot make out session that would surely had led them into more hot stuff later.

He felt her skin under his fingertips mesmerized as he thought about what had just happened because Klaus was about to tell her how he felt. He had felt the words slipping from his heart to his tongue that was dutifully busy at the time.

His eyes shot open as he pulled away scaring her it seemed but how could he soothe her when he couldn't calm himself? His left hand covered his mouth rubbing over his mouth as he tried to formulate words. "_There's something that's been on my mind_," he thought quickly not saying that.

He came out with three other ways to starts saying it but it was all wrong. So he stayed quiet knowing all the while his girlfriend was sitting in front of him having a freak out in her mind over his freak out just now. Her hands came up to cup his face, "Hey, its okay. Whatever it is." Caroline said. "Promise."

She tried to be cool about it and it seemed to be working giving him a hug, Klaus in return kisses her cheek. Crushing her to him burying his nose in the crook of her neck inhaling her, she felt relief wash over her.

He shut his eyes taking her in feeling her beneath his fingertips and against his chest he looked up into her eyes, "I love you," he simply said feeling the moment was right. He watched as her eyes widened and her mouth parted in a gasp before forming a smile.

Caroline leaned forwards murmuring, "I love you," before lightly kissing his lips her hands wrapping around his neck to hug him. "So much," she whispered as he held her tighter and she knew he was as frank as she was. She felt his lips press into her hair kissing softly making her sigh contentedly.

He pulled back his eyes shut as he met her indulgent lips with his own in a bruising kiss his hands holding her neck at that time before burying themselves in her hair. He didn't stop until he felt his lungs burning slowly leaving her mouth the feel of her panting against his own neck always the best thing in the world to him.

Caroline tried to catch her breath as best she could her hands trailing his chest weakly as she tried to garner her strength. She felt his hand by her neck his thumb running back and forth by her jaw sending sweet tingles throughout her body.

Thoughts about how this man made her feel brought out a bigger smile on her face as she turned her head to look into his eyes. The stars could've shot through the sky right then but no one could make her look away from him to see it. "You're perfect." He mumbled looking shy, a look that excited her.

It wasn't the same look he gave her the first times he took her out his over confident smirk was missing, the shy man inside revealing himself. The one that was only to be brought out by the art work this man created. But Klaus was created for her.

"You make me that way," she responded, "With your words of encouragement and your thoughts of me." she continued. "With the way you look at me and the way that I feel when you touch me even if it's just like this."

Her hand coming over his on her neck running his hand down to chest gliding over her stomach then back up so she could kiss the back of his hand. "You're perfect too," she said dropping his hand and attacking his mouth with her lips her legs wrapping tightly around his waist.

He lifted her up one hand firmly around her waist the other in her hair as he led her back to his bedroom shutting the door behind him as she pressed one last kiss to his lips, "I love you." He said with more confidence beaming his face red his eyes hot with desire. She laughed kissing him again.

"I love you so much," Caroline exclaimed as he tossed her on the bed climbing in after her his shirt on her coming up her thighs his eyes taking her in. She blushed trying to pull it down but his hand stopped her his smile subdued but still there as he leaned down kissing her again.

His hands found her skin under her shirt making her hum with delight as he cradled her to him watching as she squirmed, "You'll never be rid of me now," he said his words marking her skin. She sighed nodding her head again her eyes open boring into his before he turned on his side lying with her in his arms where they spent the day.

* * *

_**AN: Hey there! I had to do it, the love bit. Hopefully it met your expectations! **_

_**I'd love to hear how bad or good I did. **_

_**Thank you for following and favoring this story! Especially those I can't write back to!**_


End file.
